


Twelve Days of Yule

by QueenUnderTheMountain (Rinchen)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo likes receiving presents, M/M, Thorin likes giving presents, Twelve Days of Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinchen/pseuds/QueenUnderTheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Hobbitish gifting trations it told to Thorin, the Dwarf King but can't resist giving his Burglar and Consort a small part of the Shire far away to the East.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Yule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErinacchiLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/gifts).



Erebor was slowly waking from its slumber as a lone Hobbit made his way to the highest watchtower, a Raven at his heels. He climbed the stairs easily and stepped on a stool in front of the parapet, always ready for him to look easier into the distance.

“Do you see something, Roäc?”

“Nothing. Nothing.”

“They were to arrive at dawn. He has told you that, hasn't he?”

“He has. His Majesty said they would arrive on the twelfth day before Yule.”

“Well, they must be delayed then.”

“Or he is already in the Mountain.” Bilbo felt something heavy and soft being draped around his shoulders before he turned and downright flew into Thorin's waiting arms.

“You stupid Dwarf! Why didn't you say anything? I would have greeted you at the gates. As it is my duty as Consort.”

“I wouldn't want to disturb your precious sleep.”

“I'll have you known that I have an entire respectable sleeping schedule.”

“Hear, hear.”

“Idiot.”

Thorin laughed loudly and wrapped Bilbo in his arms. “I wanted to wake you.” At Bilbo's chastising look he grinned. “Slowly. Softly.”

Bilbo only grunted “As if ...” But the mirth in his eyes gave him away.

“Well, as I said, I wanted to come into our chambers to wake you, but as soon as I rounded the corner, our door opened and you stormed out, followed by Roäc.” The Raven called notice upon himself by fluttering around the pair.

“The Hobbit has missed you, you stupid King.”

“Roäc! Be silent.” The Raven cawed and flew up to a small ledge.

“Were was I?”

“You saw me storming out of our chambers.”

“Ah, yes. Well, I decided to follow you. And by Durin, you are a quick Hobbit.”

“I am glad you did.” Only now the Hobbit seemed to notice the coat draped around him. “What's the meaning of this? This is none of my coats?”

“You remember the Yule Tradition of the Shire you told me about? The one with the twelve days? This is the first present.”

Bilbo's eyes got big and he smiled widely. “ I will get a Shire Yule?”

“That you will. I won't let myself be called an inattentive husband who does not value the traditions of his Consort.”

The Hobbit smiled and softly stroke the coat. “Thank you. This coat is very warm and fluffy. What is it made of?”

“This would be sheep. It shall keep you warm and cosy. I would have made boots from it too, but I know your opinion on that.”

Bilbo wiggled his nose. “No boots for me, thank you. A Hobbit wearing boot, not imaginable in the slightest.”

Thorin laughed. “Now come, let's get inside and share breakfast. I know you must be hungry.”

On cue, Bilbo's stomach rumbled which made both of them laugh as they retreaded inside the Mountain, the Raven following them in a bit of a distance.

* * *

As Bilbo rose the next morning, he found himself alone in the bed he shared with Thorin. Nothing he was not used to as Thorin usually rose before Bilbo but with his husband being away the past three weeks Bilbo had hoped that they would at least share a lie in this morning.

Sighing he sat up, shoved the blanket aside and slid out of the bed, that was a little bit to high for him. As he padded to the bathroom, he heard noises from the living room.

Curious, the Hobbit opened the door.

“What's going on there?”

“Bilbo! You are up early!” Thorin strode to Bilbo and hugged him tightly. “I made haste so that you would see your present when it is finished. But you have destroyed my plans.”

Bilbo huffed, but laughed immediately as Thorin kissed his nose.

“Well, what do I get today?”

“See for yourself.” Thorin turned Bilbo by the shoulders, so that he looked to the fireplace.

“New armchairs! Oh, they are wonderful!” The Hobbit hurried to them. “And so soft and comfortable.” Bilbo smiled at his husband.

“Thank you. But you know, you will have a hard time to get me to bed from now on.”

“Oh, I can be very persuasive.”

“Insatiable Dwarf.”

“Your insatiable Dwarf.”

Bilbo laughed as he cuddled up in one of the armchairs and sighed happily.

* * *

From then on Bilbo received his presents every morning, safe the twelfth day.

It was a quite hectic with everyone running about, finishing up presents and clothing alike. Even Thorin. The last present for his Hobbit should crown them all. It had to be perfect.

Shortly before they left for the Yule Feast, Thorin stopped Bilbo in his hurry with a kiss.

“I don't have time for our kisses now, you confounded Dwarf. We cannot be late.”

“And if there was a present?”

“A present?” Well, a present wouldn't be that bad, Bilbo thought. At least an excuse for this rude interruption.

Thorin laughed softly and went to his cupboard to fetch a small box from there. He gave it to Bilbo. “Open it.”

Bilbo did as he was told and gasped.

Carefully he lifted his present out of the box. A delicate silver circlet. Oak leaves spun around a twig and twelve golden acorns sat between them, twinkling in the light of the candles.

Bilbo flung his arms around Thorin's neck, kissing the Dwarf passionately.

As they parted for air, Thorin grinned. “ I take it, the circlet is to your liking?”

Bilbo didn't answer, but kissed Thorin again.

And if they were late for the feast and arrived with quite messed up hair, well, no Dwarf said a word.

* * *

Later this evening, exhausted from the Yule Feast, Bilbo laid onto Thorin's chest, playing with the soft hair. Listening to Thorin's heartbeat, he suddenly began to hum a song he hadn't sung for a long time but had been stuck in his head the last few days.

“What are you humming, Kurdu?”

“Did I ever tell you that there is a song accompanying the Twelve Days of Yule?”

“You did not. Is it to be sung with each present? Did I do something wrong?”

Bilbo laughed. “No, you silly Dwarf. The custom is more or less based on that song and is sung by many a child during these days.”

“Will you sing it for me?”

“I am not that good of a singer, you know that.”

“I am the King, I can command you.”

“Well, not my King, as it is. But if you insist.”

“ I insist, Master Baggins.”

Bilbo laughed. “Well then.”

“ _On the first Day of Yule my true love gave to me_

_a warm winter coat._

_On the second Day of Yule my true love gave to me_

_two comfortable armchairs_

_On the third Day of Yule my true love gave to me_

_three fine pastries_

_On the fourth Day of Yule my true love gave to me_

_four shiny beads_

_On the fifth Day of Yule my true love gave to me_

_five cans of exotic teas_

_On the sixth Day of Yule my true love gave to me_

_six seeds for planting_

_On the seventh Day of Yule my true love gave to me_

_seven leather bound books_

_On the eighth Day of Yule my true love gave to me_

_eight delicate anklets_

_On the ninth Day of Yule my true love gave to me_

_nine scented oils_

_On the tenth Day of Yule my true love gave to me_

_ten sweet chestnuts_

_On the eleventh Day of Yule my true love gave to me_

_eleven scrolls of poems_

_On the twelfth Day of Yule my true love gave to me_

_twelve crafted acorns_

Thorin listened as the last note faded away and then smiled warmly at Bilbo.

“This is wonderful, my dear Hobbit.”

Bilbo ducked into the pillows and blushed a bit. “I never had much of a singing voice. But you. Can you sing something for me, Thorin?”

“Is this a plead from my Consort?” Thorin grinned playfully.

“No, a request from your husband. You already gave me all those wonderful presents and now I ask for one more. I want to hear the voice that made me leave my old home, find a new one and the Dwarf I love.”

Thorin laughed and kissed Bilbo softly onto the nose that twitched instantly.

“And I will gladly fulfil your wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Eri, I hope you like this story :) I wanted to write something cute and happy and fitting for the season. So why not Thorin gifting Bilbo various presents :)
> 
> Happy Christmas to you, dear, and a great New Year ♥
> 
> The song Bilbo sung is supposed to repeat each present in every verse. I typed it but it got out of hand and was too long, so I abbreviated it.


End file.
